Return of the Invaders
by twinDemigod
Summary: The invader Zim gang is back and in 7th grade this has Zagr and oc's and a little Datr.
1. Preview

All I have of the past is my memory The memory of the days gone by Many of them sad with pain and betrayal But few with sweet memories filled with care and kindness Betrayal can hurt more than one Traitor's come from betrayal that hurts the heart Trust is broken by easily at times My memories of being betrayed haunt me to this day Who and what I lost from it Can never be replaced This has happened from your betrayal to me

-By Jas

(note this is like a preview to my story a poem that will make sense later on.)


	2. The Return of the Invaders

1. Return of the Invaders

Summer. The Season every kid loves was at an end in Astrocity and 3 certain students attending their 2nd year at Star Academy were about to meet new and old faces. These three students were Gaz and Dib Membrane and their alien friend Zim.

'RRRIIINNNNGGGG!' went the bell as the three 13 year olds ran to their first class History. "You're late but because it is your first day I will not punish you." Professor K said. "Thank you." Dib said as he and his sister and friend sat down at three open desks. "Ok welcome to your second year of school here and Star Academy I am sure that your 7th grade year will be wonderful after all in history we shall learn about Egyptian history and many other interesting subjects." Professor announced "And You shall know me and Professor K of Pro Kenshu." Then there were three knocks on the door.

"And these are your new class mates that are new to Astrocity." He opened the door and 7 students walked in. The first one had long black hair and blue eyes wearing a red and black dress with knee high boots "I am Margaret K. Jasmine but you shall call me Jas I grew up at a military base in my home." She said "And these are my crew mates Tex, Miza, Tak, Church, Tucker, and then my brother Caboose." Dib, Gaz and ZIm gasped when they saw Tak then Zim glanced at the girl Miza that lookd like him "Miza?" Zim said then coverd his mouth every student looking at him. Then the small girl looked at Zim "Zim is that really you." Then she turned to Tak "Hey look it's my brother Tak."

Dib and Gaz stared at Zim "You have a sister?" They asked and he nodded. "It is your brother who I still hate." Tak said to Miza.

End of Chapter one.


	3. The Blue Team

2. The Blue Team

The Professor looked at Zim and his friend "If you know them Zim then why don't you and your friends show them around campus." "Yes Sir." Gaz, Zim and Dib said. Jas and her team sat down. The rest of the day went pretty quick and every tome Zim turned around Tak was glaring at him and every time Dib turned around Tak would wave friendly and when Gaz turned around her and Tak would just glare and then go back to work. "Wait Zim you had a little sister seems we do have more in common than I thought." Dib said to his friend and sister. "Hey you never asked." Zim said.

Soon they arrived at Zim's base and when they walked in their 7 new class mates were sitting on the couch in their irken forms. "What the who let you into my base?" Zim shouted "Hello Master Mimi brought her friends over so me let them in."Gir said who was hugging Mimi "So you must be Zim the Tallest talk about you all the time." Jas said she was a blue eyed irken with three chain loops on each of her antenna. "So wait I don't understand who you all are." Dib said and his sister slapped her forehead. Jas looked at her teammates who nodded yes "We are an elite team of irken soldiers and invaders most of us have a special ability except for one Miza." Jas said "We each have a certain job and are on a mission." Tex said she was a silver eyed irken with a silver uniform. "What mission to destroy Zim?" Gaz said as a joke which caused Miza to laugh. "No we are here to stop the resisity." Caboose Tucker and Church said all together.

"The Who?" the three asked "The Resisity are a group of several aliens that wish to over throw our world and well the Tallest sent us to stop them." Tak said "After all we are The Blue Team the only other group that is close to use is the Red Team and we might need their help because this could be dangerous." "Hey could you guys please leave my base after all I don't trust Tak." Zim said "Ok cause after all we have to go home see you all at school tomorrow the Blue team is out." Jas said disappearing leaving her teammates behind "Why does she always have to use her ability?" Church complained the others just shrugged and left.

"Seems we might have to help my sister's friends out that is if you guys want to." Zim said to Gaz and Dib "I'm in how about you Gaz?" "Alright but only because I'm your friend Zim."

End of chapter two.


End file.
